1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a hidden image capturing device, and more particularly, to a hidden image capturing device used in a display.
2. Related Art
Due to the popularity of the Internet and flat displays, using image capturing devices to capture images and transmitting the images over the Internet have become part of the life. Currently, there are many products that integrate the image capturing device with the flat display. The types of ordinary image capturing devices may be either constant off or constant on.
The so-called “constant off” type of image capturing device refers to the one that needs to be turned on before use and turned off after finish. The “constant on” type of image capturing device refers to the one that is constantly on and standby; therefore, it consumes and wastes power. Moreover, in the current market, the image capturing devices are mostly exposed outside the shell of the flat display, so it affects the appearance and applicability of the display as well.